Quelque chose à te demander
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Un matin, en lisant le journal, Francis découvre une nouvelle qui va bouleverser son existence. Il appelle alors Arthur pour lui demander quelque chose...
1. Quelque chose à te demander

**Auteur :** Hikari Yumeko, anciennement Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Francis/France – Arthur/Angleterre

**Disclaimer : **On n'a pas encore eu dix saisons d'Hetalia ? Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Notes : **Il s'agit d'un OS écrit dans le cadre de la 34eme nuit du FoF. Pour plus de précisions envoyez-moi un MP.

**Thème : **Loi (j'ai eu du mal à trouver mais dès que je me suis souvenue d'un certain fait d'actualité tout est venu tout seul)

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait lu les actualités ce matin-là, assis à la terrasse de son café parisien préféré, en train de feuilleter le Figaro tout en mâchouiller son croissant distraitement, l'esprit encore engourdi par les brumes vaporeuses du sommeil, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait découvrir dans son quotidien. Arrivé à la troisième page, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un titre en gras et lu à toute vitesse l'article coincé entre une notice relatant une manifestation et une autre sur la crise économique. Son cœur s'arrêta. Enfin, elle était passée.

Sans prendre le temps de finir son croissant ou sa tasse de café, il déposa un billet de dix à côté de sa tasse et quitta la terrasse. Sur le court trajet vers son appartement, il baigna dans un état d'euphorie constant. Son sourire était plus large que d'habitude, ses yeux plus pétillants son visage était transfiguré par la joie.

A peine entré, il alla dans son salon, une belle pièce lumineuse encombrée de livres et de meubles anciens dont la grande baie vitrée donnait sur le Champs de Mars et la Tour Eiffel et composa un numéro sur son portable. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, son interlocuteur décrocha.

- Allo, mon lapin ?

- Stupid frog, s'énerva une voix à l'autre bout de la ligne, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

Le français sourit. Taquiner l'anglais avait toujours été l'un de ses plaisirs préférés.

- Pourquoi me dérange-tu ?

Ca y était. Depuis qu'il avait lu cet article, il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à ça. Sa résolution avait beau être prise, il avait beau le souhaiter de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, au moment de passer à l'acte, il appréhendait sa réponse. C'est donc la voix légèrement tremblante qu'il lui demanda :

- Arthur… pourrais-tu passer chez moi ? Aujourd'hui. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

De l'autre côté de la manche, son voisin s'étonna :

- Tu ne peux pas le faire par téléphone froggie ?

-Non.

- Et pourquoi me demandes-tu ça maintenant ? Et qu'est-ce-qu'a ta voix ? Elle est bizarre.

Francis eut un rire nerveux :

- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, j'ai juste… attrapé froid. Alors, tu pourrais, répéta le français en se tordant les mains d'angoisse –un comble pour lui, qui voulait toujours paraître serein.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'installa avant que l'anglais ne pousse un soupir et ne reprenne la parole.

- Ca va être difficile… mais je serais là vers dix-sept heures.

Le visage du français s'illumina de joie.

- Retrouves-moi aux Tuileries une heure plus tard. Je t'aime ajouta-t-il en raccrochant sans laisser à son interlocuteur le temps de répondre.

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Cette soirée serait décisive et marquerait à tout jamais un tournant dans sa vie. Mais avant de retrouver son anglais préféré, il lui faudrait faire quelques courses…

* * *

Dix-huit heures. Au loin, les cloches des églises parisiennes sonnaient. A l'entrée des Tuileries, Francis attendait son petit-ami. Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne remarqua pas le blond aux sourcils broussailleux surgir au coin de la rue et ne le vit que lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant lui.

- Alors frog, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Tous les doutes, toutes les incertitudes et les craintes qui le tenaillaient depuis ce matin s'allégèrent d'un seul coup. Son estomac était toujours tordu d'angoisse, sa gorge nouée par la peur mais, devant son regard vert émeraude et ses sourcils froncés, il se dit qu'il avait pris la bonne solution.

Francis l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres puis lui prit la main.

- Viens.

Il l'entraina à sa suite et s'arrêta devant une fontaine, dans l'un des coins reculé de parc. Au loin, le soleil se couchait, nimbant ce coin du parc presque désert d'une lueur orangée véritablement féérique.

Les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur lorsque le français s'agenouilla soudainement devant lui, ouvrit un écrin qu'il sorti de sa poche et lui déclara d'un ton passionné, empli à la fois de crainte et d'espoir :

- Arthur… veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Francis…

- Elle est passée hier soir dit-il, la gorge nouée par la peur d'un second rejet. La loi qui autorise le mariage gay. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je l'attends. Je veux me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés, ta tête nichée dans mon cou et ma main sur tes hanches, t'entendre râler pour des petits rien de façon tellement comique, te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser à chaque fois que je te vois et m'endormir tous les soirs auprès de toi. Alors je te le redemande à genoux, l'implora-t-il, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui… murmura l'anglais d'un ton étranglé.

Sans un mot, le visage illuminé par la joie, Francis prit délicatement sa main pale dans la sienne, lui glissa l'anneau d'or fin qu'il avait choisi dans une bijouterie cet après-midi et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'il se releva, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa d'une manière si chaste et tendre qu'elle surprit l'anglais.

Ils restèrent longtemps là, enlacés et attendant le jour que les lierais l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité.

* * *

Avec tous les débats sur le mariage homosexuel en France, je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire sur eux. D'après ce qu'on m'a expliqué, seul le premier article de la loi sur le mariage gay est passé (celui qui dit qu'un mariage peut être contracté entre des personnes de même sexe ou non) – alors qu'en commençant à écrire je pensais que tout avait déjà été voté et que c'était réglé (je suis belge et ce n'est vraiment pas facile à comprendre cette histoire –en même temps c'est pas mal chez nous aussi avec les querelles communautaires auquel même nous on ne capte rien…). Mais comme j'aimais vraiment bien j'ai laissé tel que c'était. Donc imaginez que ça se passe dans quelques semaines.

Le deuxième chapitre est un « bonus », écrit sur le thème bague.


	2. A la recherche de la bague parfaite

**Auteur :** Hikari Yumeko, anciennement Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Francis/France, Antonio/Espagne et l'Awesome (avec une majuscule-s'il-vous-plait-merci !) Gilbert/Prusse. Mention de FrUK, Spamano et PruCan.

**Disclaimer : **On n'a pas encore eu des épisodes de 25 minutes ? Alors Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Notes : **Voici le « bonus » du thème loi ! Il est lui aussi écrit dans le cadre de la 34eme nuit du FoF.

**Thème : **Bague

* * *

Francis arpentait les rues de sa belle capitale en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, Antonio et Gilbert, venus le rejoindre pour l'aider dans ce que Gilbert appelait la quête de la bague parfaite. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils écumaient les bijouteries de la capitale et Francis commençait à stresser. Il était déjà trois heures de l'après-midi et il devait retrouver Arthur à six heures. Considérant qu'il lui faudrait au minimum une heure pour rentrer chez lui, se changer rapidement puis se rendre aux Tuileries, il ne lui restait plus que deux heures…

Et on ne pouvait pas dire que ses deux amis lui étaient d'une grande aide…

- Pour la dixième fois Antonio, non je ne vais pas lui offrir une bague avec un rubis en forme de tomate.

- ¿ Pero por qué, Francis? Lovino a bien aimé celle que je lui ai offerte…

Francis se retient de faire un commentaire. Oui, l'italien portait désormais la bague à son doigt mais il avait fallu à son ami cinq longues années pour vaincre sa résistance acharnée et le convaincre de l'épouser. Et s'il se souvenait bien, Lovino avait tout d'abord jeté la bague lorsque l'espagnol la lui avait offerte…

- Eeeeh , l'awesome moi a trouvé une bijouterie que vous n'avez pas vu.

Gilbert les attrapa par la manche et les traina dans une bijouterie situé dans l'une des rues adjacentes des Champs-Elysées.

La boutique était assez sobre avec son papier peint et ses vitrines toutes simples qui contrastaient avec le luxe et le faste habituels des magasins de la plus célèbre avenue de Paris.

Le vendeur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux tempes grisonnantes, leur adressa un signe de tête respectueux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'échoppe.

Le prussien attira immédiatement le français vers l'une des vitrines, où étaient exposées des bagues toutes plus clinquantes les unes que les autres, assez semblables à celle qu'Alfred avait donné à Ivan et, naturellement, lui montra la plus voyante du lot, une grosse bague en or sertie d'un énorme diamant blanc.

- Elle est awesome pas vrai ? Bien sur, pas autant que moi, rien ne peut être aussi awesomement awesome que le génial moi, même si mon Mattie est awesome lui aussi…

- Non.

- Hein, pourquoi ? J'ai offert à Birdie une awesome bague comme celle-ci et il l'a adoré…

Francis se retint de lui dire que, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de hockey, son fils adoptif était beaucoup trop gentil que pour oser critiquer quelque chose et que de toute façon, il avait attendu sa demande tellement longtemps qu'il aurait aimé n'importe quelle bague tant que c'était Gilbert qui la lui offrait.

Son regard fut attiré par un fugace éclat émeraude dans une vitrine voisine. Sur un coussin de velours argenté était posée une bague en or toute simple. Sur le devant, le fil formait un S légèrement incurvé au centre duquel était serti une émeraude de la même couleur que les yeux d'Arthur encadrée par deux pierres plus petite d'un bleu céruléen proche des siens.

Ses deux amis, le voyant planté devant la vitrine, se rapprochèrent de lui et acquiescèrent devant son choix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient de la boutique, la bague au chaud dans la poche de la veste de Francis.

Il ne lui restait plus que l'étape la plus difficile de son plan : convaincre Arthur de l'épouser…

* * *

Je venais tout juste de terminer le texte pour loi quand on a lancé le thème bague. Alors l'idée et les couples se sont imposés d'eux même. En espérant que ça vous ai plu!


End file.
